Another Place, Another Time
by BethyBoo97
Summary: This was a birthday fic for Jen! Enjoy people!
1. Chapter 1

"Gerry we can't!" Sandra screeched as he pulled her into his arms.

"Come on, you know you want to." He told her as he pulled them both back onto the sofa in the middle of the office.

"Not here I don't." She replied but couldn't finish her sentence as he kissed her. They both knew this was supposed to be separate, to be out of work. Fair enough it wasn't working hour and no one else was in the office but the point remained, it still was the office.

"Can't we go home? We set rules, nothing's supposed to happen here."

"You set rules, not me. It was stupid! Anyway where's your sense of adventure?!" Gerry argued.

"Just take me home Gerry." Sandra stressed.

"I think you should do as she says Gerry." They were kissing again when Strickland walked in, making them jump. Of all people who could have walked in, he had to have been the worse possible person. This was why they had the rules, now he was one of the few people who knew.

"Gerry's got a date tonight, we're going to spy to see what kind of girl he's with this time. Do you wanna come Sandra?" Jack

asked.

"No sorry, as fun as that sounds I have plans. Anyway how's you know where he's going?"

"He left a post it note on his desk with the number for that new restaurant pub thing down the road." Brian joined in.

"As okay, well good luck with that. Anyway I'm off." Sandra replied.

She got in the car and her previous night and her date night had been ruined she planned on getting some enjoyment out of her evening.

"Gerry..."

"Come on, we're running late. Our reservations are for 7."

"No Gerry, we can't go."

"Why not?! I thought you wanted to."

"I do but Jack and Brian know you have a date and where and there plan is to spy."

"Oh. Well what do you want to do then?"

"Well we can't go. Maybe ring Emily and let her take the reservation and we can stay here." Sandra suggested.

"I paid good money to the hold that reservation."

"It's the restaurant or me, if you go I will walk."

"Why can't they know?!"

"Hm, let me think." Sandra replied sarcastically.

"Well? I'm waiting." Slipped out of Gerry's mouth before he could stop himself and now he felt an argument coming on, which wasn't supposed to happen on date night because then inevitably it wouldn't end the way either of them wanted. "Forget I said that, I know the rules are necessary but I wish that I could show the world how much I love you."

"You don't think I want that too, to show people I can settle down and be happy with the man I love more than life and be happy?" Sandra replied.

"Tell you what, lets go out somewhere else, where Jack and Brian can't interrupt." Sandra paused to think as Gerry told her that.

"Yeah okay, I'll drive."

"Sandra this is the place we had reservations for and look..." He pointed "there's Jack's car and I bet you anything Brian's bike'll be in the bike shed."

"Stuff it, I love you, you love me. It can't affect work anymore as Strickland knows, so forget it. Lets stop hiding this, lets just go in and have our date night and deal with Jack and Brian tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Gerry smiled as they both got out of the car and he reached for her hand for the first time in public; and she didn't pull away.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do we say when they come in? Do we let them know we know?" Brian asked, he was not acting as badly as he was the previous night when Sandra and Gerry walked into the pub hand in hand and preceded to kiss twice throughout the night.

"They know we know about them Brian. I mean we told Sandra we were going to spy on Gerry. Maybe they were ready for us to know but couldn't find the words?"

"Why didn't they say straight away? Don't they trust us?" Brian asked as he yet again began melting down.

"Of course they do, I suppose they just wanted to be sure it was serious before they let us know. Maybe they wanted to show us that it wouldn't change anything in the office."

"Yeah but it's not going to be the same."

"Brian, we went through all of this last night. It's fine. They've obviously been together a while and have you noticed a change in the last few months?"

"No."

"Well then, I doubt it will suddenly now and if it does then its down to us."

"I've never know Sandra be this late. See that's changed." Brian tried as he looked up at the clock.

"There's a major crash on her road and she's stuck as the roads closed. She sent me a text earlier and I can tell you she isn't at all happy about it, she'll be here as soon as she can be."

"And Gerry?"

"Have you ever known him to be on time?"

"Oi. Occasionally I am at my desk by 9." Gerry interrupted taking them both by surprise as he walked in.

"When?"

"There's been times when I've put cases up on the board before any of you've turned up."

"Okay so like 3 times in 10 years. Congratulations."

"Better than none." Gerry pointed out cheerily.

"Have a good night last night?" Brian asked as he mentally kicked himself.

"Yeah it was perfect, how about you?"

"It was interesting to say the least." Jack started before Brian said something he'd regret.

"How long have you and Sandra been together?" Brian started the mass of questions that both him and Jack wanted to know the answers too.

"5 months and 24 days." Gerry started knowing this was going to happen. He smiled as he remembered the exact day it started and he'd been keeping track of the exact length of their relationship.

"How'd it start?" Jack asked.

"What do you want me to say to that one?"

"The truth?"

"A drunken night."

"Do you love her?"

"More than anything."

After a while the mass of questions were finished and now Jack and Brian knew all the details they needed to know of the once secret relationship.

"Are you both okay with me being with Sandra then?"

"We're going to have to be." Brian replied.

"You keep her happy." Jack commented.


End file.
